


Dacquoise

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Dacquoise

It was your third date with Seokjin after meeting him through an online dating application. To be honest, you still couldn't believe the fact that he even replied to your messages. You seriously didn't expect he would. Why? Let's start with his profile picture: a perfect, sculpted-like face, broad shoulders, tall, fit, and an ideal body proportion. His resume was no less interesting: a culinary degree from a renowned university in France, Le Cordon Bleu, to his profession as a professional chef in one of the top restaurants in the city. This date was a miracle for an ordinary woman who only owned a small, local skincare brand, though it was your pride.

For your third date, you both decided that you wanted a more intimate one so you agreed when Seokjin invited you to his apartment for dinner and more interestingly, you would get to taste his cooking! If you were lucky enough, you would even see him cooking too. And lucky you were indeed. When Seokjin opened the door for you, he still had his navy blue apron tied to his waist. His tight black shirt showed off his fit body shape and damn that broad shoulders made you drool! His sleeves were rolled up on his arms and you swear you had never seen a man this attractive in your life before. 

"Oh, hey! You're a bit early." He said after checking you out from head to toe in your open back, light blue, silk dress. 

"Hey! Yeah, I'm sorry, Jin." You're genuinely feeling bad for showing up early but of course, Seokjin didn't mind. 

"Oh, please. Don't worry! Come on in. I'm almost finished making dessert." 

"Oooh, what are you making?" 

"Dacquoise."

Actually you didn't know what Dacquoise was but you were sure it would taste delicious, especially if Seokjin was the one making it.

You followed him to the living room as you heard More Than Words by Extreme amused your sense of hearing and your mouth gaped at the interior of his apartment. It was much, much more luxurious than yours. This was what a professional chef's salary got you, you thought. 

"You look stunning. I love that dress on you." He added while pouring white wine into two glasses.

"Thank you, Jin. You're not so bad yourself." Smiling mischievously as you sipped the white wine he handed to you earlier and he replied with a chuckle.

"I gotta go back to the kitchen for a bit. Do you mind waiting here?"

"No, of course not. I'll wait."

"Great. Be back in a sec. Please make yourself at home. Just don't break anything." You laughed at his joke as he disappeared into the kitchen.

You took your time to look around, trying to get to know him better by looking at his collection of books on the shelves which were mostly about cooking and traveling but you quickly got bored so you decided to peek him in the kitchen.

“Hey, Jin. Can I help you with anything?” You asked, poking your head. Jin was busy stirring something on the pan when you came in. Damn, he looked so attractive you had to hold yourself back from squealing.

“Oh no, you don’t have to. You’re a guest, I can’t let you do that. Besides, I just need to make the chocolate ganache and buttercream since the cake is already in the oven.” He smiled as you walked closer to where he was standing.

“Well, I intentionally came here early to help you out, you know.” He laughed at your teasing.

“Okay, then. Come here, you can help me stir this.”

“Yeay!”

“But first, you have to wear this.” He said, holding out another apron on his hands. “We don’t want to ruin that pretty dress of yours, do we?” 

You obediently turned around as he wrapped the apron around the back of your neck and tied it on your waist. Your heart was pounding and you just hoped that your face didn’t turn crimson red just because of this small gesture he did.

Jin was an amazing mentor since he always gave you clear directions on what to do and complimented you with a simple ‘good job’ even though you kind of messed up the chocolate ganache a little bit. 

“Well, it’s all done! You’re good! Ever consider being a chef? We have one slot opening in our kitchen.” 

“Ha! Thank you, Jin. But I don’t want to burn down your restaurant.”

You noticed he inched towards you with a soft smile as his eyes fixated on yours. Subconsciously, you took a step towards him also, almost closing the gap in between. 

“Not on my watch.” He spoke softly, staring at your lips now.

Your heart was beating so fast when he leaned his head down, so close to your face. It felt like your stomach just dropped to the floor when your lips touched. He tasted like mint and honey and you just craved for more. His hands cupped your face and he made you tilt your head so he could easily slip his tongue in your mouth. Blood rushed to your head, your body felt so hot and you enjoyed the way he slowly but passionately kissed you and nibbled on your lips. His presence engulfed you as he walked you backward until your back touched the refrigerator and he pressed his body against yours. You could feel his bulge on your stomach and it made your panties even more soaked than it already was. 

“Come.” He held your hand and led you to his wooden dining table not far from the kitchen.

He pulled you into his arms and kissed you hungrily once more. You felt your buttocks touched the edge of the table as Jin slowly pushed you backward, making you sit on it. You loved the way his hands caressed your thighs and hooked them behind your knees because it definitely sent shivers down your spine. Jin was marking your body with his mouth as he kissed and sucked your neck, forcing a moan to escape your mouth. It was so hot that you felt the need to slip down the strap of your silk dress, exposing your braless breasts to Jin and he took that chance to squeeze them before sucking each one. The room was filled with the sound heavy breaths and moans and whimpers as K-Ci & JoJo’s All My Life played in the background. His hands then swiftly slipped under your dress only to release your throbbing core from your soaking wet lace panties.

“Lie on your back for me, Angel.” 

It caught you off guard when he spoke to you like that but surely you did as he told you, it even got you excited. Lifting your head to look down, you saw Jin unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, releasing his thick, fully-erect member. You felt his hands pushed your inner thighs outward and you had never felt so exposed before. He stroked himself as he sat down on the chair with a full view of your dripping core right in front of his face.

“My dinner’s served.” He said before diving in between your thighs. 

Feeling the pleasuring sensation of his tongue licking your clit, you shut your eyes tightly, threw your head back and arched your back. It was intoxicating. Your hand made its way to his hair, pulling and pushing his head slightly, increasing the pleasure he gave you. His tongue continued to lick and suck your core from base to clit, bobbing his head up and down before you suddenly felt him inserting one of his fingers, making you cried out his name. He didn’t stop there and inserted another finger inside you, pumping in and out. 

Tears started to form in your eyes since he drove you closer and closer to the edge and you weren’t sure you could last any longer. The view of him stroking himself could just easily make you cum. When he heard your high-pitched moans, he stopped his ministration in your core and stood up from his seat. You propped yourself up on your elbows, amazed at how big his member was and it was leaking pre-cum. You blushed at the sight but impatient at the same time, wanting to feel him inside you. Good thing he was impatient too. He positioned himself right in front of your entrance and rubbed the head a few times on your clit for lubrication. You gasped when he forced himself deep inside you in just one thrust, throwing your head back again at the sensation. Slowly, he began to move his hips. His hands gripped both sides of your hips strongly you were sure it was going to bruise after. Not that you minded though. 

“J-Jin…” You moaned.

“Call me ‘Daddy’.” He growled, breathless.

This was your first experience to be calling your sex partner ‘Daddy’. It awakened something inside you and got you really aroused.

“D-Daddy... Mmhmm..”

“Yes, my Angel?”

“Fast- Faster... P-please.”

“Good girl. Taking Daddy’s cock so well.” He spread his legs wider as leverage and increase the pace of his thrust. In and out of you he went. You could see his glistening member appearing and disappearing from inside you when you lifted your head and looked down. Jin was passionately making love to you as Boyz II Men’s I’ll Make Love To You played in the background. Such perfect timing. The sound of your moans, Jin’s low grunts, heavy breaths, and the slick, wet sound all echoed in the air. The temperature of the room felt like it was a hundred degrees and you were pretty sure if someone came in right now, it would reek of sex. 

Jin continued hitting your G-spot over and over again, he made you scream ‘Daddy’ for all his neighbors to hear and it was too late for you to feel embarrassed. He made you feel so, so good. You started to feel the pleasure building up inside your belly and a couple of deep thrusts later, you moaned his name and Daddy alternately as you reached your high. He slowed his pace down a little bit, leaned down and peppered kisses along your stomach. Suddenly you felt the urge to kiss him on the lips so you got up to a sitting position and wrapped your hands around his neck as you tilted your head to kiss him deeply. 

“Use me, Daddy.” And those were the last sentence you said before you became a whimpering mess as Jin moved his hips eagerly again, completely aroused by your words. You wrapped your legs around his waist to make him go deeper, driving him to the edge. His breath and thrusts then became more erratic, his grips at the back of your knees tightened and the next thing you knew he moaned your name and came inside you. The sound of Jin reaching his climax was, hands down, the hottest thing you had ever heard in your life. No man ever did this to you before. He made you feel things you hadn’t felt for a long time. You weren’t sure what it was but you knew right now, you were on your way to being head over heels for him. 

Breathing hard and being still inside you, Jin hugged you tightly and caressed your back gently. You could feel his hot breaths on your neck and both of you stayed like that for another minute. It was so intimate it made you melt. 

“Are you okay?” asked Jin, breaking the hug to look at you in the eyes and finally pulled out of you.

“Daddy, you’re so sweet.” You smiled mischievously, teasing him.

“Behave, Angel, or you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” 

“You bet.”

You giggled and shared another sweet, searing kiss before the sound of the oven startled the both of you.

“Oh, our Dacquoise is ready.”


End file.
